Paul's Imprint!
by IloveBuddism
Summary: Her parents are sending her to La Push, Washington! But she not to excited like you would think. When she arrives Paul imprints on her. Will she be able to accept him as a werewolf and him as her soulmate? rated T
1. Imprinting!

**Hope you enjoy it! It's my first time writing a fan fiction! Please review and tell me what you think and give me any ideas for following chapters!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of the characters from it!**

**Hailey POV**

My parents were sending me off to La Push! It was so unfair I didn't want to go there the weather is depressing! Well I should probably explain my self. I'm Hailey Schaffer. I live in Utah the most boring place in the world, and Mormon Capital. But the reason my parents are sending me to La Push is because they think I need to explore the world! And it's like if you wanted me to explore the world then why send me to Washington! It's boring also! But I think there just sending me there cause there sick of me being home I guess I am 18 after all. But I'm staying with my mom's best friend Sue Clearwater! She has a son my age! When Sue use to come visit us she would always bring him and we would hang out, oh yeah what is his name oh yeah right Seth. But maybe I should also give you a description of myself. Well I'm pretty tall for a girl 5 foot 11 inches, and I have naturally brown but is dyed a dark brownish blackish red. My eye color is strange I have so light of blue you would mistake them for grey and at the very bottom it has a line of brown. I am not fat but not exactly skinny I'm just a tiny bit bigger than most girl but not fat. Oh yeah and I'm Caucasian

Well the plane finally landed! It was very uncomfortable on the way here! I hate those dang seats! But Sue sent Seth to come pick me up with some of his other friends! Last time I saw Seth we were 12! He was wimp! LOL! I bet He's still shorter than me ha ha! The parking lot is crowded I was told he would be in the parking lot but the only people I saw was a truck with three Huge Quileute men that couldn't of been Seth of his friends so I set my suit case on the ground and sit on it and wait.!

**Seth POV**

Me, Embry and Paul were sitting in the truck waiting for Hailey. My mom told her where we would be at and it had been 20 minutes since her plane landed so she must be going

to the bathroom or something. I got bored so I went to go turn on the radio but I saw the look on Paul's Face and I knew he had just imprinted! When I went to go see who he had imprinted on I saw this hot girl sitting on her suitcase, but then I saw the tag on her suit case it read Hailey Schaffer. Oh crap Paul had just imprinted on Hailey! I knew Hailey would have a hard time with this, She thought men were rotten! Her dad cheated on her mom multiple times and he did drugs so she thought almost all men where all like that and disgusting! I jumped out of the car and walked right over to her.

**Hailey POV**

I was sitting on my suitcase looking at this guy in the truck that was starring at me and just when I was about to get up and leave cause I was creeped out by that guy another guy jumps out of the truck! He must have been 6"5 to 6"7 in height and had a 6 pack and then it dawned on me that was Seth. Looking at him made my mouth water! Back in Utah I never saw guys like this! Then I he got up right in front of me and held out his hand and said hey remember me I'm Seth, and then he pointed out his two friends in the car and said the guy who was starring at me was Paul and the guy who was starring at my chest was Embry I wanted to got knock Embry up side the head and tell him My eyes are up here!

When I got in the car finally Paul stopped starring at me cause I was in the back seat and he was in the front but Embry was still starring at my chest! Finally I couldn't handle it anymore I took Embry's face in my hands and jerked it up so he was looking at my face and Yelled at him MY EYES ARE UP HERE YA DUMBASS! I heard Seth laughing in the drivers seat and saw Paul giving Embry death glares. And so I went back to my own business and looked out the window, and I could tell from the corner of my eye Embry was starring at his feet! I was thinking in my mind- yeah you better be sorry! Finally we pulled up in front of Sue's house! It was small but really cute I was the kind of house I wanted when I bought a house! When I got out of the car my eyes where in Paul! He was 100 times hotter than Seth in my mind at least! He looked like a god he had an 8 pack 6"8 maybe 6"9 all muscle and he was only wearing a pair of cutoffs! Then he noticed me looking at him and smiled at me I blushed I probably looked like a tomato, but then I noticed his eyes they where a brown milk chocolate color that made me want to melt but then I noticed I was starring again so I hurried at looked at my feet and walked back to get my suitcase. My suitcase was really heavy so I couldn't get it out of the trunk then I noticed Paul behind me and rapped his arms around and took hold of the suitcase I was tugging on trying to get out the trunk and pulled it out! It was weird because if anyone else would of done it would of felt awkward, but I liked being in his arms it felt good! When he picked it up liked it was a feather I was amazed it was a huge suitcase at least 150 pounds at the least and by the looks of it he could have lifted it up with his pinky! When he put it on the cement driveway he asked me if I wanted him to take it to my room for me and all I could get out was a nod I was in such shock! He just chuckled and headed to the door with it and I leaned against the door of the car and I just had to hit myself in the head I just kept thinking what's wrong with you he'll just break your heart or cheat on you Hailey and for the love of peat Hailey you just met him! So I went up to the door and couldn't decide if I should knock or just walk in but I finally just knocked since it polite! The door swung open and when Seth saw me standing there he burst out laughing and said you know you could have just walked in! I turned about purple because I was so red! What was up with me and blushing today! Then sue came up to me and rapped me in a hug! H asked me how I was and how my mom was and then told Seth to show me my room. My room was up the stairs and you took a left down the hall and there was my room. One world explained it WHITE it had white walls white bed set whit curtains white everything! I didn't mind though I could put up some posters and get a new bedspread and get some colorful pillows to put on my bed and it would be fine. My suitcase was sitting in front of the closet. I opened the closet and I look to side and there was a dresser! So I immediately started putting my clothes away. When I was almost done it was about 6:00 it had taken me 3 hours to unpack everything wow.

I started walking down the stairs when I notice there were 2 more Quileute guys in the living room playing the X box. When I saw them I speed walked towards the kitchen, but then I decided to go outside instead. I was bored and I was kind of homesick and it always helps when I take a walk so I headed for the front door, and when I had the door a inch open Seth asked me where I was going, and I just said for a walk so he nodded and went back to his game. I got outside and I noticed a forest so i decided to explore, I made my way through stepping on twigs and branched trying not to trip, and that's when I found my way to a opening in the middle of the forest and I was pretty tired so I decided I would go and sit when I herd a loud crunch behind me. It made my heart stop I was too

scared to turn around because what if it was a animal or some serial killer! That's when I felt a cold hand on the back of my neck and whatever it was whipped me around. When I saw who it was it was a pale man whit black hair and red eyes I was scarred out of my life. Then he said don't worry this wont hurt a bit. And right as he was about to bite my neck Seth, Paul and this other guy walked into the clearing and then the guy that was about to bite my neck said oh no not the mutts again! I was so scarred I was surprised I didn't faint. When the guy that was about to bite me threw me against a tree I knew he must of broken something on me. That's when i looked at Paul and he turned into a huge and I mean HUGE silver wolf, and that's when I passed out it might have been from pain or from being scarred and maybe both.

I started to wake up. I was on a bed, and this woman with three big scars on her face was trying to wake me up. I shot up like a rocket but then I noticed how much my back hurt I was surprised it didn't break! But when I shot up this woman told me to lay back down so happily obeyed. I looked around the room and noticed my surroundings I was in a room that had cream walls a wooden dresser in the corner and a big window to my side. Then it all came back to me I had been attacked by that pale guy and Paul had turned into a wolf. I immediately asked where I was and the woman told me I was in at her house and she was a friend of Seth. I then asked her name she said it was Emily, and said she would go get Seth so I waited patiently for Seth to come in. When he came in he let out a gust of air I guess he was holding in. He came over and hugged me, and told me he was really glad I was ok, but then I told him he had a lot of explaining to do and he replied with a I know. So After Seth and me talked for a bit Emily told me I needed to get some rest, and asked me if I wanted to stay or go back to Sue's so I decided to go to Sue's so I wouldn't be a bother to this person I knew for about 10 seconds.


	2. DreamZzZzZz

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Paul POV**

We had been outside the airport for at least 20 minutes since sue made us leave early, and it had been 10 minutes since her plane landed. I had never met her before but from what Seth told us she was really nice. I got bored and decided to look out the window and that's when I saw her. My imprint! She was the most beautiful thing in the world! She had redish, balckish, brown hair, and grey eyes. She was also Caucasian. Then she noticed me starring and I felt bad so I tried to look away but it was difficult! I had never felt like this. Then Seth jumped out of the truck and went up to her and then it dawned on me…That was Hailey! She got in the car and sat next to Embry in the back because I was in front. Embry was starring at her boobs and it was irritating me but I didn't know if I should punch him or nock him upside the head and that's when she took his face in her hands, and at first it looked like she was going to kiss him but then she yelled at him and told him that her eyes were up here as she pointed towards her eyes! I couldn't help but laugh, but then I sent Embry death glares.

We pulled up to Seth's house and got out and headed for the door and that's when I noticed her starring at me. She was looking at my 8 pack and I couldn't stop my self from letting a laugh escape so I just went inside when I noticed she was embarrassed. Then I thought I should probably get her suitcase for her so I walked outside and witnessed her trying her hardest to lift her suitcase out of the trunk. So I quickly went and put my arms around her and put my hands on the side of hers and helped her get it out, and we all new that I could lift that baby over my head with one hand but I had to pretend like it a little bit heavy. When I got it out of the trunk I wanted to put my arms around her again but that would be weird so I just asked her if she wanted me to take it up to her room or not and she just barely nodded so I headed up I laughed on my way there.

She had been up in her room for at least 3 hours now, so right when I was about to go and ask her if she needed help she walked out of her room. She started walking really fast towards the kitchen but then turned on her heels and made her way to the front door. When she just barely opened the door Seth got up and asked her where she was going and she said she was going on a walk.

When she was gone for about a half hour Seth, Jacob and I decided to go and see if she was ok so we caught her sent and about half way we smelt a vamp. That made us hurry even more we were just about to go into this clearing to phase when we saw this vampire about to suck the living daylights out of my Hailey! I phased as soon as I saw him, but luckily stopped him from biting her, but then he threw her against a tree and that made me freak! I tor him to shreds, and I am not over exaggerating. Then I made my way over to Hailey. She was knocked out and her body looked misshaped the way she was laying. I hurried and phased back and put on my spare clothes I had brought just in case I phased and picked up Hailey and ran towards Sam's house.

When we got to Sam's Emily was there and told me to take her to the spare bedroom and Emily started trying to wake her up while I just sat and waited on the couch with Seth. About an hour later Seth was called up and about 20 minutes later he came down with Hailey In his arms because her leg was broken and she had to be taken to the Cullens later, but had to get some rest before that.

**Hailey POV**

When we walked down stairs Paul was waiting with a worried look on his face, and the weird thing was it made me feel worried. Right now I wanted to be in Paul's arms instead of Seth's, but that would be weird to ask. Then a Older man about 28 I guessed called Seth over and told him he had to patrol! What was patrol? So Seth handed me to Paul, and left. My heart beat started racing. So Paul walked out the front door with me in his arms bridal style. When we got to the forest I couldn't help but ask why he turned into a wolf so I blurted out-_why did you turn into a wolf back there?_ He stopped immediately when I said that and there happen to be a log there so he set me down on it and sat next to me. The first thing he asked was if I had heard the legends before and I had no idea what they were so I said no, and so he told me a couple stories about werewolves the cold ones and imprinting, but the scariest part was when he told me all of them were true. I sat there paralyzed with shock. He started asking me to say something. He was pretty much begging me now but then I noticed that I was being a fool for liking him so much, and he didn't feel the way I did so the tears started pouring out. I felt like a loser. Why am I so stupid I thought? Thinking these things made me just cry more, but then I felt two warm arms wrap around me and hold me rocking me back and forth and comforting me, and sooner or later I stopped crying When I stopped crying he asked if I was ok and I said yes, but then he said he had more to say! I was thinking oh gosh this can't be good and then ill start crying again! Then he said it _I imprinted on you_. My heart skipped a beat did he just say he imprinted on me? No way! OH MY GOSH!I was in shock not in a bad way though. Then he started begging me to say something again and I just sat there with a goofy grin on my face then he leaned down and kissed me. I sat there for a second and then started kissing him back I put my arms around his neck started tracing random shapes on his neck but then we had to pull away to breath that when I looked in his eyes and he smiled so I smiled back. And then I leaned in and kissed him again. I had only kissed one guy in my life and we had been boyfriend and girlfriend for 2 years but then I had a hard time trusting him so we broke up and I haven't had a boy friend since. But kissing Paul was like fireworks going off, but when I kissed my previous boy friend it was nothing like this at all compared to this kiss he was like kissing a frog….. When we pulled away Paul looked into my eyes then picked me up and headed towards Sue's. When we were half way there I asked if Seth and the others were werewolves and he said yes and that scared me for some reason. I wasn't scared of Paul, but I was scared of the others.

When we got to the house I must have been asleep because when I woke up I was in my bed. I got up and went to stand but landed on my butt because my leg was broken and I couldn't walk on it so I couldn't get up but then I heard someone run up the stairs and open the door and then I noticed it was Paul and he started laughing his guts out at me, while I just sat there frowning and giggling. But then he came over and picked me up and took me down stairs so I could eat. When I got there Seth started laughing at me because he realized what had happened. I just sat there and laughed with him. Then I noticed a girl across the table from me she was about 6 feet tall short black hair and was in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Then I realized it was Leah so I said - Oh you must be Leah nice to meet you and she smiled at me and was like yep and you must be Hailey. I saw Paul and Seth starring at us with there mouths wide open! So I gave Paul a weird look and they started laughing and then Seth came over to Leah and gave her a cookie and said congratulations how does it feel being nice and Leah kicked him in a sensitive spot…LOL.

Today was the day the cast was coming on! Paul and I were driving to Cullens so I could get my cast on. I wanted nothing to do with the Cullens there vampires for crying out loud! I didn't want them to touch me at all! When I got there I noticed how beautiful there house was it was huge also! Paul carried me to the door and even before we knocked a girl about 5 foot and looked like a pixie opened the door before we came in she introduced herself as Alice and told us to come inside. There were 8 more people well vampires inside. She introduced a beautiful girl about 5"9 to me as Rosalie she just smiled and waved and the guy next to her that was 6"2 as Emmet. And on the other side of the room was a blond man about 6 foot named Carlisle and his wife who I thought was really sweet and about 5"4 named Esme and by Alice there was her Husband around 6 foot named Jasper and her brother that was about the same height as Edward and next to Edward was his daughter that was 5"3 and about 16 named Renesmee and her mother Bella that was 5"10. I was really uncomfortable and I sure it was obvious so Carlisle showed me to a room that had a hospital bed and doctors supplies in it. First thing he asked me was what color I wanted! I chose orange for the color I wanted my cast to be! Orange has been my favorite color ever since I was a baby! When he was done with my ankle he gave me a pair of crutches and we left! I hated the crutches because they hurt my arm pits so Paul carried me out to the car. Paul started shaking once we were inside the car really bad so I lifted my hand to his cheek and asked him what was wrong? He said he was worried about me and was mad at the Cullens, but I didn't want to make him madder and ask why so instead I just said oh.

_2 hours till your date with Paul_- Seth said as I got out of bed. It had been a week since the I got my cast on and Paul asked me on a date a couple of days ago. I had taken a shower an hour ago before I took a nap so I didn't need to take another one so I started doing my hair. I put it up in a pony tail and curled the hair in the ponytail. Then did my makeup to look like smoky eyes and then put on some clear lip gloss and then I put on my out fit I put on a light pink dress that had a low v neckline and the fabric rapped itself around my stomach and then flowed out. I then put on a teacup necklace a white high heel with a bow on the side since one foot was in a cast and held a white clutch. (on profile) I still had 30 minutes till he got here so I decided to tell Seth to bring me down stairs since I hated going own the stairs with crutches! I yelled- _Seth come here I need help getting down the stairs!_ 5 seconds later I heard foot steps heading up and Seth opened the door and picked me up and took me down stair. He looked kind of angry but I blew it off. We were watching CSI Miami when Paul walked in he was wearing a dark grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of nice brown pants with white shoes and a really nice watch. I couldn't get myself to stop starring at him because he looked so handsome, but then again he stares at me all the time. I finally stopped starring and got off the couch using my crutches and headed over to Paul, but before I knew it he was carrying me and the crutches towards his brand new truck! When we got into the truck he asked me where I wanted to eat at but I had no idea what was around here to eat so I said where ever so he started driving to Port Angeles. When we arrived there I saw a nice looking restaurant and I started acting like a five year old and jumping in my seat saying there. This cracked Paul up. We pulled into a parking space and unbuckled and I got on my crutches and made my way up to the front door and Paul asked me about ten times if I wanted helped but I needed to get use to using my crutches! When we got inside the waitress gave us a booth and gave us our menu. I ordered the chicken penne while Paul over there ordered the all you can eat shrimp pasta special! When I was done I was full and Paul looked like he would throw up if he saw anymore shrimp pasta. So we got into his truck and he asked me what kind of movie I wanted to see? I told him I didn't know, so we just went to look for one. When we got there we looked at the movies playing and I spotted one about vampires and werewolves called Blue moon so we went to see that one and laughed our guts out! People were giving us funny looks because they found it very serious! By the time the movie ended people thought we were high so we hurried out of there.

When we were half way out of Port Angeles I decided I didn't want to go back to Sue's so I started getting moody. Once Paul started to notice he asked me why I was upset and I told him I didn't want to go home so we went to the beach and had a make out session but then I got tired so he brought me home and carried me upstairs to my room. After he left my room I took off my dress and shoes and threw them at my laundry basket and was now sitting in my bra and underwear on my bed and I went to go and get my Pajamas next to me but noticed Paul put had left both my crutches and pajamas on the on the other side of my room! So now it was either sleep in your bra and underwear and have Seth come in during the morning and see me naked or have Paul come in and give me my clothes and put my crutches by the bed. I chose #2 so I yelled out to Paul to come in very quietly but when he came in and saw me in just my bra and underwear he was about to turn on his heels and go back out but I hurried and yelled at him to get my pajamas. He decided to joke with me and say _what?_ Like a million times but he finally got them for me and headed outside my room to wait for me. I put them on then it dawned on me he saw me without any clothes and a turn a dark shade of red. It took me about 5 minutes to get over that so I finally called Paul back in and he gave me a good night kiss and said he had to leave. About 5 minutes after he left I fell into a deep sleep. I started dreaming dreams about me and Paul!

1st dream-

_Paul was holding me in his arms at first beach as we watched the waves when all of a sudden he pulls out a black satin bow and opens it and theirs a ring with a pearl in it and a gold band and Paul then says the words- Hailey Annabella Rose Schaffer will you marry me? I started crying and kissing him and saying yes and then he pulls away and put it on my ring finger._

2nd dream-

_Paul and I are at the alter holding hands while im in my beautiful weeding dress and the bishop is saying to Paul Do you Paul Mathews take Hailey Annabellarose Schaffer as you wife? And Paul says I do and then it my turn and he says Do you Hailey Annabellarose Schaffer take Paul Mathews as you husband? And I say I do! And then we kiss and Paul carries me out of the church to our new car with Just Married on the back and we drive off into the sunset._

3rd dream-

_Me and Paul are in our room laying in bed while I watch T.V. and Paul is rubbing and talking to my very pregnant stomach and I look down and smile at him and he smiles back and starts talking to my stomach again,_

**Hope you liked it! DO you like haveing Paul POV and Seth POV or do you just want it in Hailey POV? Thanks review please!**

V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


End file.
